This invention relates to an olefin polymerization catalyst component which is an organometallic complex having three ligands, namely a cyclopentadienyl ligand, a phosphinimine ligand and only one activatable ligand.
Certain xe2x80x9cmetallocenesxe2x80x9d (especially bis-cyclopentadienyl complexes of group 4 metals) are highly productive catalysts for olefin polymerization when used in combination with an appropriate activator (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,199 (Sinn et al) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,198,401 (Hlatky and Turner).
Olefin polymerization catalysts which contain a group 4 metal and one cyclopentadienyl ligand, one phosphinimine ligand and two monoanionic activatable ligands are disclosed in a commonly assigned patent application (Stephan et al). Thus, the catalysts of Stephan et al are group 4 metals in the 4+ oxidation state.
We have now discovered a new family of olefin polymerization catalysts which contain a group 4 metal, a cyclopentadienyl ligand or phosphinimine ligand and only one activatable ligand. A preferred family of these catalysts contains Ti(III) and offers an excellent kinetic profile when used in olefin polymerization.
The present invention provides a catalyst component for olefin polymerization which is an organometallic complex defined by the formula: 
wherein Cp is a cyclopentadienyl-type ligand; L is an activatable ligand; M is a metal selected from Ti and Zr; and PI is a phosphinimine ligand defined by the formula: 
wherein each R1 is independently selected from the group consisting of a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, C1-20 hydrocarbyl radicals which are unsubstituted by or further substituted by a halogen atom, a C1-8 alkoxy radical, an amido radical, a C6-10 aryl or aryloxy radical, a silyl radical of the formula:
xe2x80x94Sixe2x80x94(R2)3
wherein each R2 is independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, a C1-8 alkyl or alkoxy radical, C6-10 aryl or aryloxy radicals, and a germanyl radical of the formula:
Gexe2x80x94(R2)3
wherein R2 is as defined above.
1. Description of Catalyst Component
1.1 Metals
The catalyst component of this invention is a group 4 metal selected from titanium and zirconium.
1.2 Phosphinimine Ligand
The catalyst component of this invention must contain a phosphinimine ligand which is covalently bonded to the metal. This ligand is defined by the formula: 
wherein each R1 is independently selected from the group consisting of a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, C1-20 hydrocarbyl radicals which are unsubstituted by or further substituted by a halogen atom, a C1-8 alkoxy radical, a C6-10 aryl or aryloxy radical, an amido radical, a silyl radical of the formula:
xe2x80x94Sixe2x80x94(R2)3
wherein each R2 is independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, a C1-8 alkyl or alkoxy radical, C6-10 aryl or aryloxy radicals, and a germanyl radical of the formula:
Gexe2x80x94(R2)3
wherein R2 is as defined above.
The preferred phosphinimines are those in which each R1 is a hydrocarbyl radical. A particularly preferred phosphinimine is tri-(tertiary butyl) phosphinimine (i.e. where each R1 is a tertiary butyl group).
1.3 Cyclopentadienyl-Type Ligand
The term cyclopentadienyl-type ligand (or xe2x80x9cCp ligandxe2x80x9d) refers to a ligand which is cyclic and forms a delocalized pi-bond with the group 4 transition metal. An exemplary (i.e. illustrative but non-limiting) list of xe2x80x9cCp ligandsxe2x80x9d includes substituted (or unsubstituted) cyclopentadienyl ligands, substituted (or unsubstituted) indenyl ligands, and substituted (or unsubstituted) fluorenyl ligands.
The use of xe2x80x9csubstituentsxe2x80x9d on such cyclic ligands is well known and is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,800 (Welborn). An exemplary list of substituents for such Cp ligands includes C1-20 hydrocarbyl groups; substituted C1-20 hydrocarbyl groups wherein one or more hydrogen atoms is replaced by a halogen; an amido group, a phosphido group, or an alkoxy group. The substituent may form a bridge with the phosphinimine ligand.
For reasons of cost and simplicity, it is especially preferred that the Cp ligand is a cyclopentadienyl or indenyl ligand.
1.4 Activatable Ligand
The term xe2x80x9cactivatable ligandxe2x80x9d refers to a ligand which may be activated by a cocatalyst (also known as an xe2x80x9cactivatorxe2x80x9d to facilitate olefin polymerization. Exemplary activatable ligands are independently selected from the group consisting of a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a C1-10 hydrocarbyl radical, a C1-10 alkoxy radical, a C5-10 aryl oxide radical; each of which said hydrocarbyl, alkoxy, and aryl oxide radicals may be unsubstituted by or further substituted by a halogen atom, a C1-8 alkyl radical, a C1-8 alkoxy radical, a C6-10 aryl or aryl oxy radical, an amido radical which is unsubstituted or substituted by up to two C1-8 alkyl radicals; a phosphido radical which is unsubstituted or substituted by up to two C1-8 alkyl radicals.
2. Description of Activators (or xe2x80x9cCocatalystsxe2x80x9d)
The catalyst components described in part 1 above are used in combination with an xe2x80x9cactivatorxe2x80x9d (which may also be referred to by a person skilled in the art as a xe2x80x9ccocatalystxe2x80x9d) to form an active catalyst system for olefin polymerization. Simple aluminum alkyls and alkoxides may provide comparatively weak cocatalytic activity under certain mild polymerization conditions. However, the preferred activators are alumoxanes and so-called ionic activators, as described below.
2.1 Alumoxanes
The alumoxane activator may be of the formula:
(R4)2AlO(R4AlO)mAl(R4)2
wherein each R4 is independently selected from the group consisting of C1-20 hydrocarbyl radicals and m is from 0 to 50, preferably R4 is a C1-4 alkyl radical and m is from 5 to 30. Methylalumoxane (or xe2x80x9cMAOxe2x80x9d) is the preferred alumoxane.
Alumoxanes are well known as activators for metallocene-type catalysts.
Activation with alumoxane generally requires a molar ratio of aluminum in the activator to (group 4) metal in the catalyst from 20:1 to 1000:1. Preferred ratios are from 50:1 to 250:1.
2.2 Ionic Activators
Ionic activators are also well known for metallocene catalysts. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,198,401 (Hlatky and Turner). These compounds may be selected from the group consisting of:
(i) compounds of the formula [R5]+[B(R7)4]xe2x88x92 wherein B is a boron atom, R5 is a cyclic C5-7 aromatic cation or a triphenyl methyl cation and each R7 is independently selected from the group consisting of phenyl radicals which are unsubstituted or substituted with from 3 to 5 substituents selected from the group consisting of a fluorine atom, a C1-4 alkyl or alkoxy radical which is unsubstituted or substituted by a fluorine atom; and a silyl radical of the formula xe2x80x94Sixe2x80x94(R9)3; wherein each R9 is independently selected from the group consisting of a hydrogen atom and a C1-4 alkyl radical; and
(ii) compounds of the formula [(R8)tZH]+[B(R7)4]xe2x88x92 wherein B is a boron atom, H is a hydrogen atom, Z is a nitrogen atom or phosphorus atom, t is 2 or 3 and R8 is selected from the group consisting of C1-8 alkyl radicals, a phenyl radical which is unsubstituted or substituted by up to three C1-4 alkyl radicals, or one R8 taken together with the nitrogen atom may form an anilinium radical and R7 is as defined above; and
(iii) compounds of the formula B(R7)3 wherein R7 is as defined above.
In the above compounds preferably R7 is a pentafluorophenyl radical, and R5 is a triphenylmethyl cation, Z is a nitrogen atom and R8 is a C1-4 alkyl radical or R8 taken together with the nitrogen atom forms an anilinium radical which is substituted by two C1-4 alkyl radicals.
The xe2x80x9cionic activatorxe2x80x9d may abstract the activatable ligand so as to ionize the catalyst center into a cation but not to covalently bond with the catalyst and to provide sufficient distance between the catalyst and the ionizing activator to permit a polymerizable olefin to enter the resulting active site.
Examples of ionic activators include:
triethylammonium tetra(phenyl)boron,
tripropylammonium tetra(phenyl)boron,
tri(n-butyl)ammonium tetra(phenyl)boron,
trimethylammonium tetra(p-tolyl)boron,
trimethylammonium tetra(o-tolyl)boron,
tributylammonium tetra(pentafluorophenyl)boron,
tripropylammonium tetra(o,p-dimethylphenyl)boron,
tributylammonium tetra(m,m-dimethylphenyl)boron,
tributylammonium tetra(p-trifluoromethylphenyl)boron,
tributylammonium tetra(pentafluorophenyl)boron,
tri(n-butyl)ammonium tetra(o-tolyl) boron
N,N-dimethylanilinium tetra(phenyl)boron,
N,N-diethylanilinium tetra(phenyl)boron,
N,N-diethylanilinium tetra(phenyl)n-butylboron,
N,N-2,4,6-pentamethylanilinium tetra(phenyl)boron
di-(isopropyl)ammonium tetra(pentafluorophenyl)boron,
dicyclohexylammonium tetra(phenyl)boron
triphenylphosphonium tetra(phenyl)boron,
tri(methylphenyl)phosphonium tetra(phenyl)boron,
tri(dimethylphenyl)phosphonium tetra(phenyl)boron,
tropillium tetrakispentafluorophenyl borate,
triphenylmethylium tetrakispentafluorophenyl borate,
benzene (diazonium) tetrakispentafluorophenyl borate,
tropillium phenyltrispentafluorophenyl borate,
triphenylmethylium phenyltrispentafluorophenyl borate,
benzene (diazonium) phenyltrispentafluorophenyl borate,
tropillium tetrakis (2,3,5,6-tetrafluorophenyl) borate,
triphenylmethylium tetrakis (2,3,5,6-tetrafluorophenyl) borate,
benzene (diazonium) tetrakis (3,4,5-trifluorophenyl) borate,
tropillium tetrakis (3,4,5-trifluorophenyl) borate,
benzene (diazonium) tetrakis (3,4,5-trifluorophenyl) borate,
tropillium tetrakis (1,2,2-trifluoroethenyl) borate,
triphenylmethylium tetrakis (1,2,2-trifluoroethenyl) borate,
benzene (diazonium) tetrakis (1,2,2-trifluoroethenyl) borate,
tropillium tetrakis (2,3,4,5-tetrafluorophenyl) borate,
triphenylmethylium tetrakis (2,3,4,5-tetrafluorophenyl) borate, and
benzene (diazonium) tetrakis (2,3,4,5-tetrafluorophenyl) borate.
Readily commercially available ionic activators include: N,N-dimethylaniliumtetrakispentafluorophenyl borate; triphenylmethylium tetrakispentafluorophenyl borate; and trispentafluorophenyl borane.
3. Homogeneous or Heterogeneous Catalyst
The catalyst system of this invention may be used in a homogeneous form in solution polymerization (where the term xe2x80x9chomogeneousxe2x80x9d means that the catalyst and cocatalyst/activator are soluble in, or miscible with, the polymerization solvent). However, when the catalyst is employed in a slurry or gas phase polymerization, it is highly preferred to use the catalyst in a heterogeneous or xe2x80x9csupported formxe2x80x9d. It is also highly preferred that the catalyst does not cause reactor fouling. The art of preparing heterogeneous catalysts which do not lead to reactor fouling is not adequately understood, though it is generally accepted that the catalytic material should be very well anchored to the support so as to reduce the incidence of fouling resulting from the deposition of catalyst or cocatalyst which has dissociated from the support.
In general, heterogeneous catalysts may be grouped into three main categories:
3.1. Unsupported Alumoxane/Catalyst Mixtures
These catalysts may be easily prepared by evaporating the solvent or diluent from a liquid mixture of an alumoxane and the catalyst component. The resulting product is a solid at room temperature due to the comparatively high molecular weight of the alumoxane. There are two disadvantages to this approach, namely cost (i.e. alumoxanes are comparatively expensivexe2x80x94and the alumoxane is used as an expensive xe2x80x9csupportxe2x80x9d material) and xe2x80x9creaction continuity/foulingxe2x80x9d (i.e. the alumoxane may partially melt under polymerization conditions, leading to reactor instability/fouling). U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,597 (Turner, to Exxon) illustrates this approach for the preparation of a heterogeneous catalyst.
3.2. Metal Oxide Supported Catalysts
These catalysts are prepared by depositing the catalyst component and a cocatalyst on a very porous metal oxide support. The catalyst and cocatalyst are substantially contained within the pore structure of the metal oxide particle. This means that a comparatively large metal oxide particle is used (typically particle size of from 40 to 80 microns). The preparation of this type of supported catalyst is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,561 (Welborn, to Exxon).
3.3. Filled/Spray Dried Catalysts
This method of catalyst preparation is also well known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,648,310; 5,674,795 and 5,672,669 (all to Union Carbide) teach the preparation of a heterogeneous catalyst by spray drying a mixture which contains a metallocene catalyst, an alumoxane cocatalyst and a xe2x80x9cfillerxe2x80x9d which is characterized by having a very small particle size (less than one micron) and by being unreactive with the catalyst and cocatalyst. The examples illustrate the use of very fine particle size xe2x80x9cfumedxe2x80x9d silica which has been treated to reduce the concentration of surface hydroxyls. The resulting catalysts exhibit good productivity. Moreover, they offer the potential to provide a catalyst which is not prone to xe2x80x9chot spotsxe2x80x9d (as the catalyst may be evenly distributed, at low concentration, throughout the heterogeneous matrix). However, these catalysts suffer from the potential disadvantage of being very friable because they are prepared with a fine, xe2x80x9cinertxe2x80x9d filler material which does not react with/anchor to the catalyst or cocatalyst.
Friable catalyst particles lead to the formation of xe2x80x9cfinesxe2x80x9d in the polyethylene product, and may also aggravate reactor fouling problems.
An alternative approach is the preparation of spray dried catalysts using a hydrotalcite as a xe2x80x9creactivexe2x80x9d filler (as opposed to the unreactive filler described in the above-mentioned U.S. Patent to Union Carbide). This method of catalyst preparation is described in more detail in a commonly assigned patent application. Either approach is suitable for use with the catalysts of this invention.
4. Polymerization Processes
The catalysts of this invention are suitable for use in any conventional olefin polymerization process, such as the so-called xe2x80x9cgas phasexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cslurryxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9chigh pressurexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9csolutionxe2x80x9d polymerization processes.
The use of a heterogeneous catalyst is preferred for gas phase and slurry processes whereas a homogeneous catalyst is preferred for the solution process.
The polymerization process according to this invention uses ethylene and may include other monomers which are copolymerizable therewith such as other alpha olefins (having from three to ten carbon atoms, preferably butene, hexene or octene) and, under certain conditions, dienes such as hexadiene isomers, vinyl aromatic monomers such as styrene or cyclic olefin monomers such as norbornene.
The present invention may also be used to prepare elastomeric co- and terpolymers of ethylene, propylene and optionally one or more diene monomers. Generally, such elastomeric polymers will contain about 50 to abut 75 weight % ethylene, preferably about 50 to 60 weight % ethylene and correspondingly from 50 to 25% of propylene. A portion of the monomers, typically the propylene monomer, may be replaced by a conjugated diolefin. The diolefin may be present in amounts up to 10 weight % of the polymer although typically is present in amounts from about 3 to 5 weight %. The resulting polymer may have a composition comprising from 40 to 75 weight % of ethylene, from 50 to 15 weight % of propylene and up to 10 weight % of a diene monomer to provide 100 weight % of the polymer. Preferred but not limiting examples of the dienes are dicyclopentadiene, 1,4-hexadiene, 5-methylene-2-norbornene, 5-ethylidene-2-norbornene and 5-vinyl-2-norbornene. Particularly preferred dienes are 5-ethylidene-2-norbornene and 1,4-hexadiene.
The polyethylene polymers which may be prepared in accordance with the present invention typically comprise not less than 60, preferably not less than 70 weight % of ethylene and the balance one or more C4-10 alpha olefins, preferably selected from the group consisting of 1-butene, 1-hexene and 1-octene. The polyethylene prepared in accordance with the present invention may be linear low density polyethylene having density from about 0.910 to 0.935 g/cc. The present invention might also be useful to prepare polyethylene having a density below 0.910 g/ccxe2x80x94the so-called very low and ultra low density polyethylenes.
The most preferred polymerization process of this invention encompasses the use of the novel catalysts (together with a cocatalyst) in a medium pressure solution process. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cmedium pressure solution processxe2x80x9d refers to a polymerization carried out in a solvent for the polymer at an operating temperature from 100 to 320xc2x0 C. (especially from 120 to 220xc2x0 C.) and a total pressure of from 3 to 35 mega Pascals. Hydrogen may be used in this process to control (reduce) molecular weight. Optimal catalyst and cocatalyst concentrations are affected by such variables as temperature and monomer concentration but may be quickly optimized by non-inventive tests.
Further details concerning the medium pressure polymerization process are well known to those skilled in the art and widely described in the open and patent literature.
The catalyst of this invention may also be used in a slurry polymerization process or a gas phase polymerization process.
The typical slurry polymerization process uses total reactor pressures of up to about 50 bars and reactor temperature of up to about 200xc2x0 C. The process employs a liquid medium (e.g. an aromatic such as toluene or an alkane such as hexane, propane or isobutane) in which the polymerization takes place. This results in a suspension of solid polymer particles in the medium. Loop reactors are widely used in slurry processes. Detailed descriptions of slurry polymerization processes are widely reported in the open and patent literature.
In general, a fluidized bed gas phase polymerization reactor employs a xe2x80x9cbedxe2x80x9d of polymer and catalyst which is fluidized by a flow of monomer which is at least partially gaseous. Heat is generated by the enthalpy of polymerization of the monomer flowing through the bed. Unreacted monomer exits the fluidized bed and is contacted with a cooling system to remove this heat. The cooled monomer is then re-circulated through the polymerization zone together with xe2x80x9cmake-upxe2x80x9d monomer to replace that which was polymerized on the previous pass. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, the xe2x80x9cfluidizedxe2x80x9d nature of the polymerization bed helps to evenly distribute/mix the heat of reaction and thereby minimize the formation of localized temperature gradients (or xe2x80x9chot spotsxe2x80x9d). Nonetheless, it is essential that the heat of reaction be properly removed so as to avoid softening or melting of the polymer (and the resultant-and highly undesirablexe2x80x94xe2x80x9creactor chunksxe2x80x9d). The obvious way to maintain good mixing and cooling is to have a very high monomer flow through the bed. However, extremely high monomer flow causes undesirable polymer entrainment.
An alternative (and preferable) approach to high monomer flow is the use of an inert condensable fluid which will boil in the fluidized bed (when exposed to the enthalpy of polymerization), then exit the fluidized bed as a gas, then come into contact with a cooling element which condenses the inert fluid. The condensed, cooled fluid is then returned to the polymerization zone and the boiling/condensing cycle is repeated.
The above-described use of a condensable fluid additive in a gas phase polymerization is often referred to by those skilled in the art as xe2x80x9ccondensed mode operationxe2x80x9d and is described in additional detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,543,399 and 5,352,749. As noted in the ""399 reference, it is permissible to use alkanes such as butane, pentanes or hexanes as the condensable fluid and the amount of such condensed fluid preferably does not exceed about 20 weight per cent of the gas phase.
Other reaction conditions for the polymerization of ethylene which are reported in the ""399 reference are:
Preferred Polymerization Temperatures: about 75xc2x0 C. to about 115xc2x0 C. (with the lower temperatures being preferred for lower melting copolymersxe2x80x94especially those having densities of less than 0.915 g/ccxe2x80x94and the higher temperatures being preferred for higher density copolymers and homopolymers); and
Pressure: up to about 1000 psi (with a preferred range of from about 100 to 350 psi for olefin polymerization).
The ""399 reference teaches that the fluidized bed process is well adapted for the preparation of polyethylene but further notes that other monomers may be employedxe2x80x94as is the case in the process of this invention.